Desiree's Desire
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: While in England, Desiree meets a young girl, and grants a wish that changes her after-life forever. One-Shot, COMPLETE. FemHarry. No Pairings.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom**

**This story features FemHarry, for several reasons, the biggest being that I like FemHarry.**

**Anyway, as of right now, this is a One-shot. I may or may not continue it at some point, depending on my muse. I hope you enjoy.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In an empty park, Desiree sat against a tree angrily crying.

Though a ghost, she was beautiful. With a large bust, narrow waist, and wide hips, she had a perfect hourglass figure. Combined with her beautiful Arabic features, and long black hair, she was the desire of many men. Even her green skin and red eyes were not enough to detract from this beauty.

But it was a beauty that was also a curse.

Desiree was forced to grant any wish she heard, and more than once, it was the use of her body she was being used for. At first, she actually made wishes happy ones, but after being used so much, she had grown bitter. And now her wishes were two-edged swords. While she granted wishes, she made sure there was a price to pay.

But even the death, via heart attack as he came inside her, of the man who earlier today wished to use her body, didn't change the fact she'd been used against her will again. This made her both furious at being used, and depressed at the violation of her body at the same time.

Hence the angry crying.

She was so distracted that she didn't notice someone approach until they spoke.

"Why are you sad?" an innocent young voice asked.

The ghost turned to see a young girl, no older than five, dressed in too big clothes that were well worn. She had messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes hidden behind taped together glasses.

Desiree smiled sadly at the young girl. No one knew it, but she had a soft spot for children. Once she had wished to be a mother, but her human life had been…less than ideal after she had been kicked out into the streets. And as a ghost, she couldn't have one. "Someone hurt me," she explained, knowing the child was too young to understand. "Shouldn't you be at home and in bed little one?" she asked.

The girl looked down at her feet. "Aunt Petunia won't let me in the house," she said. "I accidently pulled out the rose bushes when I was pulling weeds."

The ghost felt her anger increase at the cruelty this child's aunt was putting her through. It had to be forty degrees now, and the girl wasn't exactly dressed for the cold. Still, she didn't let her anger show as she smiled at the girl. She was about to tell the girl to wish she was warm, when the girl asked.

"Why would someone hurt you? You're the prettiest person ever."

"Thank you," Desiree said with a smile at the girl's innocent compliment. "You're pretty to. What's your name?"

"My Uncle calls me girl, but Dudley and Aunt Petunia call me Freak," she said naively, unknowingly increasing the ghost anger.

The ghost finally frowned, the only outward sign of her anger. "Well those aren't good names," she said. "How about I call you Atiya? It means gift."

"Really?" she asked, happily. At Desiree's nod, she then said, "I never got a gift before."

"Would you like one now Atiya?" At the girls nod, Desiree instructed, "Then say I wish for warm clothes."

"But that doesn't work," the now named Atiya said sadly. "None of my wishes ever come true."

"This one will," Desiree assured the girl, not letting her anger that the child's belief in wishes had been shattered.

"Why?"

"Because I grant wishes," the ghost told the girl. "Go on, try it."

"I wish for warm clothes," she said, more than a little skeptically.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be," Desiree said, snapping her fingers. Almost immediately, the girl's worn, baggy clothes changed into properly sized garments, and a coat that would keep her warm.

"Whoa," the girl said, examining her new clothes. Then without warning, she ran up and hugged the, currently not intangible, ghost. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said happily.

Desiree smiled at Atiya, and gently returned the girls hug. "You're welcome child."

The girl then frowned, and took a step back. "But Aunt Petunia won't let me keep these," she said sadly.

The genie-ghost frowned, then a crazy idea popped into her head. "Atiya," she said gently, raising the girls head with one hand, so that she could look into her eyes. "How would you like it if I was your Mommy?"

"Really?" Atiya asked happily.

"Really?"

"What do I have to do?" she asked eagerly.

Desiree smiled. "You need to make two wishes okay."

"Okay."

"First I need you to repeat after me," Desiree instructed. "I wish that Desiree only has to grant the wishes she wants to."

"I wish that Desiree only has to grant the wishes she wants to," the girl repeated.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be," Desiree said, happy to finally be freed from her curse. "Now I need you to wish that I was your mommy."

"I wish you were my mommy," the girl said.

With another smile, Desiree said, "So you have wished it, so it shall be," and snapped her fingers.

Green smoke engulfed the girl. And when it faded, her appearance had changed. She still had black hair and emerald eyes, but her skin, once pale white, was now a light blue, and she sported the ghostly tail Desiree did. In truth, she looked like a younger version of the ghost herself, only with a different skin tone and eye color.

Desiree knew that she wasn't a full ghost however, the girl had retained her human DNA and was now a halfa, like that annoying Danny Phantom back in Amity Park.

"This is so cool," the girl said happily, looking at herself. "Are you really my mommy now?"

"Yes I am," Desiree said, picking the girl up. "How about we go home?"

"Yes!" the girl said, eager to see her new home.

As Desiree opened a portal to her home in the Ghost Zone, Atiya hugged her and said, "I love you Mommy."

"And I love you too my daughter."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, When Albus Dumbledore checked his devices that monitored the wards he had set up at the Dursley's home he immediately went into a panic as all showed there were no more wards.

Not even an hour later, a manhunt had begun to search for the missing Harriet Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and the stories I have up for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
